halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest/Season 1/Body Count
Here is the list of the Dead, from the first Season of Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest! They have been listed according to their user. User:Justanothergrunt *Lokstok **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by G23 *Test Subject XIV **Status:Deceased **Cause:Fell into the volcano with Nogard *Judas Rimmer **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shut down by 047 Kamikaze Crusader *Aaron Davids **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-064 *Rasputin Volveneuk **Status:Deceased **Cause:Caught in an explosion to kill Flood *Vee London **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-064 *Zombie Jesus **Status:Deceased **Cause:In Gravemind form, was blown apart by Eaite *Anh Ng **Status:Deceased **Cause: Shot in back by Ldfo *Kaneda Tetsuo **Status:Deceased **Cause:Kicked out of Window by Rhino Leader *Weber Yamamoto **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Dean Jackson ChurchReborn *Nema 'Uhcoree **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Amy Black and James Davis *Ahug **Status:Deceased **Cause:Stuck by Ahug *Eyha 'Volutee **Status:Deceased **Cause: Shot by Jose, Anh, Amy and James *Eama 'Uhcuree **Status:Deceased **Cause:Burnt to death by Athenian-000 *Ldfo 'Jaolee **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by G23 *Harvargus **Status:Deceased **Cause:Cut in half by Bergenond, finished off by Ldfo *Kisho **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-G256 *047 Kamikaze Crusader **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-064 *Prophet Of Courtesy **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-064, neck snapped by Vee London Matt-256 *Dean Jackson **Status:Deceased **Cause:Sniped by Maverick *SPARTAN-056 **Status:Deceased **Cause:Burnt to death by Athenian-000 *Bergenond Amrothee **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Melissa Harvard *Rthao 'Haerum **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Anh *SPARTAN-G256 **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-064 *Jueqe' Lyphtyree **Status:Deceased **Cause:Knocked unconcious then stabbed by Lokstok *Oda 'Tar Vantinree **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Kain Furry *José Gonzalez **Status:Deceased **Cause:Stabbed by Bergenond *Cancang **Status:Deceased **Cause:Crushed by Lokstok *Shn'co Sthr **Status:Deceased **Cause: Shot through head by SPARTAN-060 SPARTAN-077 *SPARTAN-077 **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by G23 *Kain Furrey **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Bryan Hankel *Melissa Harverd **Status:Deceased **Cause:Flung away by Zombie Jesus Gravemind *Michael Higgins **Status:Deceased **Cause:Burnt to death by Athenian *Katherine Lorence **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by George Quan *Martin Cole **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by George Quan *Laura Helm **Status:Deceased **Cause:Burnt to death by Athenian *George Quan **Status:Deceased **Cause:Torn apart by Nogard *Raktos **Status:Deceased **Cause: Stuck by Dyr 'Jar Refos *Rhino Leader **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-G256 Demakhis *ATHENIAN-000 **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-077 *Blukuto **Status:Deceased **Cause:Decapitated by Bergenond *Kinoshi **Status:Deceased **Cause:Stabbed by Rasputin *SPARTAN-064 **Status:Deceased **Cause:Stabbed then Decapitated by Hank Wimbleton *Jones Kodwell **Status:Deceased **Cause:Scalped by Rasputin *Iota Seven **Status:Deceased **Cause: Stabbed by Ameigh Broley *Dyr 'Jar Refos **Status:Deceased **Cause:Crushed by Lokstok *Milisia Roder **Status:Deceased **Cause:Torn in half by Nogard *Schwarz-Rückseite **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-077 Lordofmonsterisland *Ameigh Broley **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by G23 *Nogard **Status:Deceased **Cause:Fell into the volcano with Test Subject XII *Jemsal 'Emvadson **Status:Deceased **Cause: Stuck by Kisho *James Davis **Status:Deceased **Cause:Torn apart by Flood, spawn of Zombie Jesus *Caleb Harrison **Status:Deceased **Cause:Sniped by Milisia Roder *Amy Black **Status:Deceased **Location:Killed by Athenian *Edwin Davis **Status:Deceased **Cause: Shotguned by James Davis *Roy Koel **Status:Deceased **Cause: Stabed by Shn'co Sthr *024 Archaic Chivalry **Status:Deceased **Cause:Killed by Eaite and Private Saunders *Andrew Peters **Status:Deceased **Cause:Energy Swrod, stabbed into his head by Isca Rotaretilbo *Hank J Wimbleton IV **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by G23 and Spartan-077 *Brandon Rebuga **Status:Deceased **Cause:Killed by Athenian-000 *Bryan Hänkel **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan-064 Spartan G-23 *SPARTAN-G023 **Status:Immortal Victor **Location:Internet *SPARTAN-060 **Status:Deceased **Cause:Killed by Spartan-G023 *Stephen Chow **Status:Deceased **Cause:Exploded by Spartan-064 Eaite'Oodat *Eaite 'Oodatee **Status:Deceased **Cause:Used his body to keep grenades inside Zombie Jesus Graveminds head *Iso'Vadun **Status:Deceased **Cause: Spikered by Raktos *Grutto **Status:Deceased **Cause:Went Kamikaze in an attempt to take down flood *Stye 'Ahsudee **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Aaron Davids *Icsa 'Fniasee **Status:Deceased **Cause:Shot by Spartan 065 and Steve Geauer *16807 Rampant Gear **Status:Deceased **Cause:Killed by Eama 'Uhcuree Chiafriend12 *Stephen Geauer **Status:Deceased **Cause: Stabbed by Eaite *Leon Polski **Status:Deceased **Cause:Torn apart by Flood Spawn of Zombie Jesus *Gary Saunders **Status:Deceased **Cause:Head crushed by Lokstok *SPARTAN-065 **Status:Deceased **Cause: Stabbed by Eaite